


Nap Time Intruder

by Bam4Me



Series: Found Family In The 21st Century [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bucky and Natasha background, Daddy!Steve, Gen, Little!Tony, Little-Switch!Rhodey, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, They escaped the Red Room together, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!Natasha, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Someone comes to visit for nap time, Steve and Bucky think that's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided a background for this: Natasha, like Tony, is a little (though he's about 1 or so, and she's about 4-6) and while she was in the Red Room with Bucky, she wasn't really ALLOWED to be little (not cause they didn't like littles, but because they needed to use her as a weapon) so Bucky (who hadn't lost all his memories, he still mostly remembered Steve) would play with her and get assigned to the same missions as her so he could help her out, because babies aren't supposed to not have playtime or naps, so she'd come to him when she was frustrated, and eventually, they both got out together because of it.
> 
> She is VERY VERY sure that Tony is her baby (if she were a caregiver, she would have totally claimed him as her own years ago, but she's a little too, so it's more like an adult, pretending to be a toddler, pretending to be an adult, who thinks that another adult is her baby. It's hella cute.)
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

It was a Saturday when Steve heard the rapid knocking on their apartment’s front door. Rhodey was out of the tower in a meeting with SI, and Tony was getting a pre-nap bottle from his favorite uncle Bucky in the living room.

 

When Steve opened the door, an excitable little blur of red hair came crashing into him in the hallway, nearly knocking him to the floor with it’s surprisable strength. Steve let out an ‘oof’ and caught Natasha up in his arms before she could run screaming into the living room and wake up the baby before he even fell asleep. It’s happened before.

 

Steve pulled the little girl up into his arms with a grunt at her constant squirming, and closed the front door so he could take her inside. He’d gotten a text from Phil half a minute ago, saying that Natasha was on her way down because she can’t stop pestering Clint. “What’s up, princess?”

 

Natasha whined a little, still trying to get down. “My baby, Uncle Steve, where’s my baby?”

 

Steve sighed a little, readjusting her so he had a better hold. You wouldn’t think, with her being so small and all, that she’d be able to get down, but being the third successful super soldier experiment from their era, really made her so much stronger than any of the other littles they knew.

 

She was also  _ very _ insistent that Tony was ‘her baby’ and it was literally so adorable. Of course, it wasn’t so adorable when her and Rhodey started arguing over who he loves more, -mostly cause it always ends in the baby crying and needing his daddy- but it was still so fudging cute.

 

“Baby girl, Tony needs to go down for a nap right now.” Natasha immediately started whining, trying to pull out of her uncle’s arms again, and Steve cooed, swaying with her to try and soothe her frazzled nerves. He didn’t know what had his girl so upset right now.

 

“No, no, Uncle Steve, I  _ need _ to see my baby, right now, I need him.”

 

Steve was about to tell her no again, when he took a good look at her face. She was a little bit flushed in the cheeks, and had honest to god tears in her big eyes. Steve had a hard time saying no to those eyes. He sighed again, starting to move towards the living room. “Alright, Tasha, but Tony still needs his nap, okay?”

 

Natasha nodded, relieved. “Okay. I helps him get tucked in?”

 

Steve nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he set her on her feet just past the doorway to the living room, letting her run in for the couch - and Bucky and Tony both sitting there, waiting for her.

 

Tony was too tired to babble at her like he usually did when his favorite big cousin came to snuggle with him, but he smiled behind the bottle when she immediately made a place for herself in Bucky’s lap with him, leaning in to nuzzle and press kisses to his neck, something that always made Tony giggle.

 

It was adorable.

 

Bucky smiled at her. He loved Natasha from the moment he first met her back in the Red Room. He might not be a natural daddy, but being assigned with her on missions had reminded him of how much he missed Steve, but also made him completely head over heels for the little as well.

 

It wasn’t only Tony who he was a little stupid over now days. Littles, were in general, the cutest things in the world. He understood now why Steve was always head over heels for any little he ever met.

 

“Dushka, do you want to help me put the baby to sleep?”

 

Natasha nodded, eyes wide and a little doey. She had a bit of trouble showing affection while big -a product of the Red Roon that Bucky himself was still trying to work past, thought he’d never had trouble showing it to her,- but she would gush over how much she loved her sweet baby cousin while little. It was adorable. “Yeah. I think he needs cuddles.”

 

Bucky nodded knowingly. Tony would sleep best with cuddles. “Come on, babypop, time to tuck him in.”

 

He got up with the baby in his arms, and the little girl at his side, clinging to his shirt ends while they walked. “Notta baby.”

 

Bucky smiled at her, letting her run ahead to the nursery to make sure everything was nice and comfy for her baby to nap in. When he came in, she was tucked up in the corner of Tony’s crib, making grabby hands at him for him to give her the baby, so Bucky set the sleepy boy down next to her, pulling up the bars of the crib again while Natasha settled him down against her chest, laying down with him.

 

He knew she said she was a big girl, and she really really was, but even big girls needed naps sometimes, but Natasha was sneaky as heck about it, making sure people knew she was only staying so the baby didn’t get lonely. “I know you’re not a baby, which is why I can trust you to stay here and make sure to keep him safe, right, dushka?”

 

Natasha nodded, stifling a yawn of her own while she made herself comfortable next to Tony, eyes already falling shut. “I can keep my baby safe.”

 

“Thank you, babypop. You’re such a good girl.”

 

Natasha and Tony were asleep before Bucky even left the room, and he came back into the kitchen where Steve was standing, an amused look on his face while he looked at his phone. “Princess sleepin?”

 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Sleepy girl.”

 

Steve smirked a little. “Apparently, Phil sent her up here for a nap when she start terrorizing Clint because she was tired.”

 

Bucky snickered, coming over so he could step between Steve’s legs, leaning up for a little kiss. “She was terrorizing him, huh?”

 

Steve nodded, putting his phone down so he could pull Bucky closer. “She stole his crayons and kept sticking his tongue out at him. He almost cried. Phil figured she was tired, but knew that she would tantrum if he suggested a nap, so he suggested she come see the baby because it was time for him to nap anyways.”

 

Bucky was still giggling at that, sounding way too amused. “She’s so cute, you know, she used to do that in the Red Room too. They didn’t exactly let her nap like a regular little there, she’s a super soldier, she was their favorite weapon, along with me. Her only saving grace was when I was in charge, because they thought I was actually training her when I made her take naps while watching her. It wasn’t much, but it cleared the head a little, gave her a chance to relax a little.”

 

Steve sighed, nuzzling into his neck a little like Natasha always did -Bucky wonders if she learned that from watching them, actually- and tightened his arms around him. “Why didn’t you ever take her as a little when you two got out?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Phil and Clint found her before they found me, and by the time I caught up, she already had them both wrapped around her little finger. I love that girl, but what she has with them is amazing.”

 

Steve pulled back, smiling. “Well, you might not be a daddy, but you’re a damn good man.”

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
